Curse Of The Wolf
by LycoX
Summary: After unintentionally offending a Witch in the Woods, Scott's forced to walk among normal people in his Shifted form until a kiss from his true love can break the curse placed upon him.


**Curse Of**

 **The Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: An idea I came up with fairly recently that takes place a Monday after the events of 'Night School' in season 1. Boy, there's just so many possibilities that can spring up from that short little time frame isn't there? Or at least for me anyway. I probably could make this a multi-chaptered fic but with other projects I have going, this will just be a one-shot. Though if anyone wants, they can take the idea and turn it into a multi-chaptered fic. Anywho, let's get it on!**

* * *

Life had been a little on the stressful side for Scott McCall for a long while. Ever since his second half of Sophomore year for that matter after he'd gone for a run in the woods during the weekend after a break up with his then girlfriend Allison Argent. Who'd been a little distrustful of him and freaked out following a near death experience for the two and their friends while in the school at night. Something that hadn't been part of the plan at all but as Scott learned, life could definitely screw with you when it wanted. Case in point, his run in the woods having him trample on something near and dear to a Witch that lived near by. Now he hadn't thought anything of it until school had let out for the day on Monday since he couldn't have known how special that plant was. The Witch had been able to track him down thanks to her skills in the art of Witchcraft and appeared right before everyone outside of the school but most importantly, right in front of Scott. Who honestly was a little freaked out by the whole thing all things considered!

The Witch had gone off on him for destroying something that had had a lot of sentimental value to her during his little run in the woods. Easily even changing Chris Argent's gun into something harmless when he rushed up to the two in an attempt to defend Scott before she could do something horrible to him. Scott had desperately tried apologizing to the Witch for unintentionally destroying a plant that had so much meaning to her but she wouldn't hear of it and soon began to cast a spell on him. One that would unfortunately, out him to everybody in Beacon Hills where a certain furry secret of his was concerned. Her spell, or curse rather, was that for his action, he was to be punished by being trapped in his Shifted form. Trapped that way until another could be willing enough to look past his animal like appearance and share true love with him. True love that with a kiss could break the curse upon him and he'd be able to turn from Human to Shifted Wolf form again whenever he wanted. Everyone that was there at the time was horrified by the whole thing as he turned into something that was unsettling and scary to look at. As he looked like a monstrous aninal to them and it hurt Scott more then anything as the Witch cackled and vanished like she'd never been there.

Stiles and Allison's father, Chris, were the only two at that point that wasn't horrified. Granted, Stiles was horrified for his friend that this had happened while Chris was just highly unhappy that his little girl had been dating a Werewolf. But at least he knew who the Beta of their mystery Alpha was and could take some comfort in the fact he clearly hadn't done anything that would make the man force him to Hunt him down as his eyes were golden and not blue. The fact the kid was crying hard and yelling out that he hated what life had done to him had pretty much told the man that Scott McCall hadn't wilingly taken the Bite. But unwillingly or not, he wasn't about to let his little girl be in a relationship with him and it seemed Allison herself couldn't handle what was going on as she hid herself in the Suburban from the whole thing. Scott had looked up at the older man and asked if he was going to kill him then and there but was shocked when Chris told him no and asked if he'd done anything like badly hurt or kill anyone. Something Scott had angrily denied as his pale friend with little hair on his head backed him up on that. Prompting Chris to reveal that there was a Code and because the Wolf hadn't brokne it, he wasn't going to do anything.

But did tell him that the relationship he had with his daughter was no longer going to be allowed as a Hunter's child had no place in being with a Werewolf. This really hadn't settled well with Scott as he let out a cry of anguish over the latest turn of events. Stiles would have to practically force him to the Jeep to take him home and Melissa would practically be besides herself over what had happened. Finding what had happened to be so unbelievable and nearly calling Rafael until she realized that wouldn't do any good. It would take her time but she'd be able to get past it and love her son regardless of what was going on with him as a mother should. Her support, along with Stiles' and even Harley's thankfully enough after she came around to the whole thing thanks to Stiles, was a beacon in Scott's dreary world. Now while he had their support, it was a lot tougher on him in regards to everybody else as they weren't sure what to make of him. Jackson had been something of a thorn in his side as he finally realized Scott's secret. A secret that unfortunately meant the young Wolf was no longer on the team due to trust and safety issues.

Granted, Finstock hadn't given a damn if one his players was a Werewolf or not as clearly Scott had some skills in him that he was able to use now that he wasn't being stopped by Asthma! Regardless though, he had no choice but to let a depressed Scott go. Prompting him to often be seen with his lower jaw jutted out in a brooding and depressed manner. His lower fangs being visible as he did so and if it wasn't for the support of his mom, Deaton surprisingly, and his few friends, the depressed Beta would have committed suicide to escape what his life had become. And when his mom had found out about that after coming in on him while trying to get drunk and angrily failing, she had ended up sending him to a Marin Morrell under Deaton's suggestion. As the woman knew about the Supernatural and would be able to help him due to her profession as a Therapist. That had helped him some but only to an extent. The distrust from those around him would begin to fade some thanks to the fact he willingly volunteered to help the Sheriff and his Deputies track down a missing teenaged girl and prevented something fairly horrible from happening to her. Allison would even approach him hesitantly and kiss him to see if perhaps she could end the curse. Unfortunately it wasn't to be but at least she wasn't willing to abandon him again.

Even if they could only be friends and she'd go to her parents about the fact he revealed that Kate had been harrassing him over his being a Werewolf. Getting them to put a stop to it even if Kate wasn't thrilled about it! Peter hadn't been thrilled by what happened to his Beta but so far hadn't done much as the time wasn't right. Derek on the other hand… Had decided to use this to his advantage in a way that his mother would be greatly upset with him over were she still alive. Lying to him that if he helped him stop the Alpha that Bit him and even take the Alpha's life, it would make him Human again and break the curse. Easily believing in what he'd been told, Scott jumped on board whole heartedly with Derek's plan despite the attempts by Deaton and the Argents minus Kate to get him to realize he was being lied too in a cruel manner. He'd finally realize the truth when Derek took the kill after managing to prevent Kate's death unintentionally and became the Alpha and told him that the myth of a Beta killing an Alpha to become Human again was just that, a myth.

Enraged, Scott had attacked the new Alpha with everything he had within him but to no avail as he'd painfully end up on the ground groaning in pain and having a broken arm. Distrust would be high between the two and it wouldn't help when the man recruited several teens to be part of his new Hale Pack. Teens like a smug Jackson as he'd been wanting the power of a Werewolf for himself, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd The 4th. Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister who'd been alive and well in New York, would even join and try and sway Scott to the new Hale Pack. But he'd refused since every one of them but her were on a power trip. A power trip that nearly got them all killed by Gerard Argent when he came to town to try and finally end the Hales for good but instead, ended up dead himself. This had served to rapidly humble the new Hale Pack, not that Scott was anywhere near inclined to join them due to his high distrust of Derek. Not that it really kept him from exploring something with Cora as he did like her and wanted to see if she'd be the one to end his curse. Which she was all for as it wasn't fair he was forced to be like that just cause of one accidental mistake that the Witch had over reacted over. Unfortunately, while there was feelings there, it just wasn't deep enough for the two and they'd split but remain good friends.

Despite the two staying as good friends, Scott would end up depressed over it as a part of him had hoped he could end up being freed of his curse. It really didn't help when during their Junior year that he ended up becoming a True Alpha while dealing with a Pack of murderous Alphas and their insane Darach Emissary. Thankfully, there wouldn't be many problems after that once that group had been stopped and with advice and support from Deaton and a Satomi Ito, Scott would be able to gradually come to accept his new status. Along with not fearing it as they helped show him that being an Alpha wasn't a bad thing. Even taking on Derek's Betas as his own thanks to the fact the man had lost his Alpha rank when saving Cora's life after the Darach had poisoned her. Senior year unfortunately would have one small issue in the form of the Dread Doctors who decided to send assassins after them to keep them distracted. A plan that failed, even if it had cost them Aiden, Peter, Kate, and Jackson's parents. The plan to try and bring back the Beast of Gevaudan also failed thanks to the very motivated efforts by the Pack to end the threat of the Dread Doctors for good. Afterwords, it was smooth sailing for Scott and friends to graduation and then College. Which had made the young Alpha little worried about given that he was stuck in his Shifted form.

But thankfully, he wouldn't have a lot of issues when the time came for him to go to UC Davis. As most were too busy dealing with College related stuff to really worry about him any. Of course his teachers were a little shocked by his appearance and since he had Boyd as a room mate, he didn't have to worry about any kind of awkwardness in regards to a room mate being fearful or whatever of him. Now he was still a little depressed over being stuck in his Shifted form, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Hell, he'd even gotten approached about doing a documentary titled 'Teen Wolf On Campus'. It was interesting and had even allowed him to meet a Japanese girl named Kira Yukimura. Who had practically taken his breath (and not just literally!) away when she accidentally ran into him at one point since like him, she was a bit distracted at the time. Their meeting, though he and others hadn't really noticed for awhile, was that his ears' length had reduced some. And because of the fact she had outright accepted him instead of being freaked out by his appearance had been a Godsend to the young man. That she had even chosen to come all the way out to the West Coast for College instead of somewhere on the East Coast was surprising but welcomed. Kira was quickly liked by everyone that Scott knew and she was saddened by what happened to him that made him be stuck in his Shifted form.

The two slowly fell for one another as time went on but a part of Scott was hesitant about it and if it wasn't for Jackson and Stiles pointing out that his ears didn't seem noticeable, he wouldn't have begun to have a little hope build up in him. But begun he did, even if it was a little bit that happened where hope was concerned. "I love you, Scott." Kira told him softly on Christmas Day in Beacon Hills as the day gradually turned to night and their friends and family celebrated around them in the McCall household.

Her parents being thankfully very accepting of him as he was and that made him incredibly relieved by that. Ken and Noshiko knew what life could be like when you were different from others just cause of the color of their skin and they had no desire to be assholes. Sure, it was kind of weird given that Scott's a Werewolf, and one that was trapped in his Shifted form. But they could easily see he was a good person. One that was especially good for their daughter and that in turn, made them damned happy as their little girl deserved a good man in her life. Scott smiled widely at her, his heart soaring as it was the first time she had said those words to him. "I love you too, Kira." He replied just as softly and sincerely for the first time in their relationship.

Smiling at him, Kira reached up and kissed him on the lips. A kiss he happily returned, not even caring at that point about the potential it might have for his appearance as he loved her and these first moments were incredibly wonderful to him. As the two young love birds kissed for the first time and remained lip locked since neither really wanted to stop, a glow surrounded them that caught everybody by surprise. "What's going on?" Asked Malia Tate in a suspicious manner.

"Babe, your guess is as good as mine." Stiles replied in shock and trying not to hope that perhaps something his best friend had longed for was happening.

Finally, the kiss ended as did the glow and when Kira pulled back and opened her eyes, she couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sight in front of her! "What? What is it?" Asked Scott in fear and worry.

"Your… Your face… You, you look normal, babe!" Kira quickly told him in awe as while she'd seen pictures of him before he was cursed, they practically had nothing on him right now.

Scott's eyes widened in shock and rushed to a mirror as everyone looked on, he dared not to hope and as he looked at the mirror, he couldn't help but just feel stunned by what his reflection was showing him. As no longer was he Shifted, but normal looking just like Kira had told him! "The Curse… It, its over?" He questioned himself.

Kira came up behind him with a wide smile on her lips. A wide smile that everyone else was having as they were all getting damned happy for Scott. "It is, Scott, it really is."

Letting out a laugh, Scott turned to her. "I'm not Cursed anymore!"

"That's right!"

"I'm not Cursed!" Repeated Scott excitedly and picked her up with a loud 'whoo-hoo!' as she let out a squeal.

Melissa could be seen crying tears of joy for her baby boy as she and the others watched as Scott set down Kira and looked at her with love and adoration to be plainly seen on his face. "God, I love you."

His sincereness made Kira want to happily cry as he kissed her and everyone let out loud cheers. And for the first time in years, Scott felt normal and whole as he kissed the girl he loves with everything he had.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed, especially with how I ended up keeping the Yukimuras fully human!**


End file.
